


30 Days of Smut - Day 11: Teasing Only

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [11]
Category: Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their <i>thing</i>, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 11: Teasing Only

It starts innocently enough. Except Tommy’s learned that there’s not much innocence between them. But who would have thought that a little touch here, or a shoulder rub there would grow into a _thing_. And it’s their thing, no less.

It’s almost like a game between him and Sauli now. It’s a game that he sure as hell isn’t gonna lose. The rules are simple and few. First rule is: see which one can cause the most public embarrassment for the other. Second rule is: touching only. Sneak attacks are not only allowed, but encouraged, and he finds that out the hard way when he feels someone reaching around him and palming his dick through his pants just before he’s supposed to go on stage.

He moans and practically purrs, because that hand is damn good at what it’s doing. It’s only when his brain starts working again, and he realizes where and when he is, that he gets mad at himself for being such an easy mark.

He turns around in time to see Sauli ducking behind Adam, smirking a _top that!_ kind of smirk. He’d find a way to pay back the little fucker if he wasn’t being pushed out on stage at the time.

All that keeps going through his head is why the hell did he think his pants needed to be this tight? Because, seriously, this is painful. There’s zero room for growth in these pants. He swears he can feel every tooth of his zipper pressing against his dick in all the wrong ways. And walking is even worse. Then those little teeth dig right in and bite in ways that make him hiss and grimace. He’s sure he’s gonna get hit with tweets coming out the ass, asking what his problem is, and there’ll be pictures. There’re always pictures. 

At least his guitar covers his boner. That’s the only thing he has going for himself as he hunches over, trying to give it a little more room. He tries thinking the most unsexy thoughts he can, but just when he thinks he’s making a little headroom, Adam comes out on stage. 

He knows Adam’s not in on their little game, but shit, playing touchy feely has always been part of the act. When Adam leans back against him, he leans back against Adam, and the back of his guitar rides right against his dick, bringing it back to full staff in less than a second. 

He fumbles a note then, because how the hell is he supposed to focus in the middle of all this. Adam looks at him with a question in his eyes, and he tries his fucking best to look reassurance back at him. 

He catches sight of Sauli standing off stage, and he thinks he should glare at him or something. But when he sees him lick his lips while he rubs his palm over his own dick, Tommy bites his lip to keep the sounds in, and closes his eyes as he misses another note. Now his dick’s not just hard; it’s leaking and ready, and Sauli smiles at him, because he knows exactly what he’s doing.

He thinks Sauli’s probably won this round as he plays through the longest set of his life. Every time he thinks he might be able to get himself under some kind of control, something brings him back to the painful edge. Even Ashley seems to be out to get him when he moves over to her side of the stage to let the dancers have more room. He’s usually very appreciative of the way she dresses onstage, but tonight he really doesn’t need the mindspace her cleavage is pushing him into.

When the last note is done, so is he. He heads offstage faster than he thinks is possible and heads straight for the closest room with a locking door. They’ll have to wait a few minutes for the encore if they want him on stage. He’s got more pressing matters to take care of. 

He unzips and sighs in relief, but before he does anything else, he sends out a tweet: _@TommyJoeRatliff #itsSaulisfault #askhimaboutit_.


End file.
